


Weird Science

by SilentEvil



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Biting, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentEvil/pseuds/SilentEvil
Summary: This was a request. I really hope that you enjoy it.I like this ship. I think they are cute together.This is not part of my Karma is a Bitch universe. Also I'm not good at fluff. So this is not fluffy.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Okuda Manami
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	Weird Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeralG4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralG4/gifts).



Okuda had been having very wild dreams about her crush Karma for weeks now and it was effecting her friendship with him. She did her best to avoid him to keep the embrassment levels down. Otherwise she would be picturing him doing unspeakable things to her. 

This was Rio's fault. She told her about Karma's wild reputation about how his ex girlfriends would not be able to walk straight for days after spending the weekend with him. The way Karma himself would display his dominance and sadism in front of everyone while torturing poor unsuspecting thugs. Which Okuda herself had witnessed many times of course but Rio had said she heard he was like that in the bedroom too. She knew how much of a crush Okuda had on Karma. So of course she would tease her about him endlessly but she also warned her about how dangerous he was. All this lead to more dreams of him keeping her sweating all night.

Karma was starting to notice how she was blushing harder around him. She used to never be this shy around him but here lately she would always quickly excuse herself to get away to stop the embarrassment. Why the sudden change? He thought. Something was definitely going on with her and he would make it his mission to figure out what it is that has her so flustered. He would get it out if her one way or another. Even if he had to tie her down to get his answer.

"Hey Okuda-san, would you be my science partner to work on this new project? I think we can do some great work together."

"Ummm...sure Karma-kun. I agree that we can work well together." She smiled.

"Great then we can work on it at my house all this weekend since no one will be there to distract us. My parents went on a cruise and won't be back until Tuesday."

Alone with Karma on a weekend? Okuda couldn't help but think about what Rio said about Karma's weekends. But he doesn't think of me like that. Okuda thought.

"Sure Karma-kun that would be fine." She responds to him.

"Excellent. See you tomorrow then Manami -chan." He waves with a smirk.

The next day Okuda showed up at Karma's door. He showed up at the door shirtless and she nearly squeaked.

"I made you some special chocolates for us to enjoy while we work. They have a special center because I know how much that Karma-kun loves strawberry milk." She said blushing while trying not to stare at his bare chest.

"Oh wow you really made these for me? That's so sweet Manami-chan thank you." He takes the chocolate and kisses her cheek making her blush deepen at his closeness.

"Ummm you're welcome Karma-kun." She said nervously.

Karma knew exactly what effect this had on her. He popped a chocolate in his mouth and moaned at the taste.

"Mmmm these are so good. Come on in and make yourself at home. There is tea ready in a kettle on the stove. I'm just going to go put on a shirt. I'll be back." He said leaving her to pour herself a cup of tea.

"Oh ok." She said before realizing he already left.

"I have to get my head out of the gutter." She thought as she reached for a cup. "We are here to work on science that is all." 

He soon returned wearing a light lavender button up shirt which really looked good with his red hair.

"If you are all ready we can head upstairs to my room." He suggested with a smirk. 

"Yyour room?" Okuda stuttered nervously.

"It's where all the papers are. Is that a problem? It's pretty clean." Karma asked raising a brow and noticing the young genius looking flustered.

"Oh no it's not a problem I just thought..."

"Ok then follow me." Karma directed before she could finish her sentence.

Once they got in Karma's room. Okuda's eyes wandered to his bed. 

"You can have a seat there." Karma pointed to his bed as he was grabbing some papers off his desk.

Once he gathered what he needed he sat against his headboard and kicked his feet up getting comfortable. He frowned when he saw Okuda sitting stiffly at the edge of his bed.

"You can sit up here with me Manami-chan. "

"Oh okay." She shyly scoots up to where he is sitting in a similar position next to him. Blushing deeply when he looks at her.

"Relax girl. There's no reason to be so nervous. I'm not going to bite you. Unless you want me to of course." He winked smirking.

"Seriously though what is with you getting so shy around me lately? You were never like this before did something happen?" He asked her.

"I ummm... no I'm ok." Okuda said all flustered.

Karma being unconvinced, shifts his body towards her gently grabing her chin to get her full attention.

"Heh you know you can't lie to me. Something is definitely up. I can tell right now as your face reddens and your heart beats faster. Am I going to have to torture you to get my answer?" He teases.

"Torture me? How? " she screeches.

"Oh I definitely have my ways."

"Yeah I've heard." Okuda says softly

"Oh? What have you heard?" Karma asks curiously staring directly into her eyes.

"I ummm.. just how you're a sadist." Okuda admits in a small voice.

"Heh well that's true but I thought everyone knew that after I used the wasabi on that huh guy.... So what has you so flustered? Come on out with it." He coaxed.

"I've been having dreams about Karma-kun lately. They are uh...intense."

Karma smirks at this new information. He can use this to tease her. Possibly...more. He tilts his head regarding her.

"Oh yeah? What kind of dreams? Are they naughty?"

She nods trying to look away but Karma wasn't letting her get away from him this time.

"How do they make you feel? Do they get your panties wet little Okuda?"

"Yyes. I'm sorry." She whimpers confirming his suspicions.

"There's no need to apologize for your dreams Manami-chan. You can't control that but I'm curious how do you feel right now being this close to me?" He asks rubbing his thumb across her bottom lip. "Be honest now. What do you want little Okuda? Do you desire me now? You only need to say the words."

"I want Karma-kun to kiss me." She admits .

"Heh..gladly." He smiles as he leans in close bringing his lips to touch hers. His lips are much softer than she imagined them to be. He pulled away too quickly to tease her. To whisper in her ear. 

"Should I tie you to my bed and make you tell me about these fantasies or is tying you up one of them?" He teases.

She nods hesitantly but he can see right through her . He knows exactly what she wants. He only has to make her say it.

"I thought so. So what triggered these dreams? Let me take a wild guess. You said you heard about what I like. Does that excite you? Does it have you curious? Do you want to meet that side of me little Manami-chan?" He asks as he kisses her neck causing her to moan. He will make her submit.

"Yes." She admits and there it is. Enough for Karma to take the next step.

He smirks as he chooses a spot to bite down hard allowing his long canines to sink down into her tender flesh causing her to gasp in surprise before releasing and soothing it with his tongue.

"Did you like that? My sharp teeth, do you feel the pleasure in the pain as I bite down?" He bites down again in another spot on her sensitive neck. Licking to soothe again.

"Yyes..." she gulps It's like a shock to her system.

"Good girl." He says before he grabs her hair and pulls her forward even closer crashing his lips with hers. This time much rougher. He glides his tongue across her lips as she opens her mouth to accept it . The hot warm muscle playing inside her mouth, wrapping around hers as he guides her down to lay down on his bed underneathe him. He pins her dainty wrists above her head in one large hand.

He breaks the kiss making sure he has her free from distractions before he speaks.

"Are you sure about this? Because once I start...I am not stopping no matter how much you cry out. You need to be certain you want this with me. Be honest Manami-chan. Do you want me?"

Karma was a bit unsure if he could fully be himself with Okuda. He viewed her right now as delicate and curious but he always wanted her. Perhaps he would test the waters with her first. Her curiosity over rumors and naughty dreams was enough to intrigue him.

"I want to Karma-kun but I .......will it hurt?"

Karma smiles gently and kisses her forehead.

"I will never hurt you in that way. The pain I give you will fade quickly and become pleasure. Do you trust me?" He takes her chin gently.

"Yes."

"Then close your eyes and relax."

After he watches her follow his direction, he kisses down her jaw line and back up to her ears making her shiver as his hot breath blew softly against them. He whispered.

"I will take good care of you. I promise. " he tells her before pausing to open his nightstand pulling out rope. 

He carefully takes each wrist bounding her to his headboard. 

"What are you doing Karma-kun?" She opens her eyes and asks nervously.

"I'm going to make this a night you will never forget Manami-chan."

He tests the ropes.

"Are those too tight?"

"No." She answers.

"Good. Then lets begin.... I really like this peach colored dress it looks so pretty on you. Tsk tsk such a shame it has to go."

He rips her dress all the way down the middle. Making her squeak in shock.

"Karma-kun?!"

"Heh such a cute sound. Sorry I just am not very patient. I'll buy you a new one and for this...."

He pulls out a knife from his pocket and cuts the band of her pink lace bra easily freeing her breasts.

"Ahhhh Karma-kun! What are you....?"

She lost her words when Karma leaned down taking one nipple into his hot mouth. He other hand kneading and pinching the other one. 

He licked chuckling at her cute moans. 

"Your tits are pretty just like you Manami-chan."

She blushed at the compliment not knowing how to respond.

Karma chuckled at her sweet reaction while he kissed down her ribs making her shudder. He slowly made his way down her belly. She had pink panties with cute little smiling hearts on them which Karma found to be adorable. He decided they were too cute to rip so he slid them down her legs. He didn't want them getting ruined.

If Okuda wasn't bound she would cover her face in embarrassment. She was blushing furiously while Karma examined her down there.

"Look at this sweet little virgin cunt and it's all mine for the taking." He pulled her legs open as she flushed from his vulgar words . "I'll bet you're going to taste amazing." He kisses her thighs and then spreads her legs further apart teasing her slit with his warm pointy tongue. 

"Mmmmm your so wet Manami-chan. Maybe you really are a naughty girl."

He goes back to opening her nether lips and eating her like she is the most decadent meal he has ever tasted. The vibrations of his voice caused her whole body to shake. She struggled against her bonds feeling so good that she didn't know how to act or what to do.

"Ahhhh Karma !" She can only cry out.

He chuckles "Feeling good my naughty girl?" He asks already knowing the answer.

He flicks his tongue onto her clit making her lose her mind further. He loves making her wild with lust for him.

"I'm gonna turn you into a sloppy mess before I fuck you." He warns her.

He sucks on her labia taking one sensitive lip at a time before tonguing her hole, pushing it inside of her as deeply as he can. He grips her hips to hold her steady while increasing the pace. Returning to the clit he enjoys hearing her shaky moans reciting his name repeatedly like a mantra. He knows she has to be close. She tosses her head back and forth wildly losing composure and ready to explode. Karma takes the time with attention to her clit giving her no mercy as he forces her to cum.

"Karma-kun!!!!! Ahhhhhhh please! I'm......." 

"That's it cum for me harder!" He commanded in a firm and dominant voice.

She had no choice but to come on command. And she came hard. Screaming out his name even more. Karma is now her Master.

He did not stop. He tortured her with overstimulation until it became so intense that she begged and cried she couldn't take it anymore. He chuckled and slid up to her flushed face kissing her to let her taste herself. Her embarrassment was gone and she sucked on his tongue loving the feeling. 

"Did you enjoy that appetizer my naughty girl? Are you ready for the main course?" He offered.

"Yes. Please. I want Karma-kun." She says with certainty.

Karma unties her hands.

"Then undress me." He commands using that voice that caused her heart to jump.

She quickly rips off his shirt.

"That's payback." She says bitting her lip before kissing his firm chest. 

Karma raises his brow in surprise. He groans in pleasure.

"Well that was unexpected. Heh I love it. Even if that was my favorite shirt." He strokes her hair as she kisses and licks his nipples.

While she is occupied he unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants and then quickly kicks them off along with his boxers allowing his impressive cock to spring free. He places his hand under her chin lifting it up to look directly into her eyes. 

"I'll be gentle at first." He kisses her and gets himself into position between her legs before nudging the head of his cock against her entrance and thrusting in slowly before reaching the hymen barrier. He kisses her again and thrusts hard enough to breach it causing her to scream into the kiss. He soothes her by caressing her head.

Karma breaks the kiss. As he pauses his thrusting to let her adjust to his size. When he feels her relax and she nods for him to continue. He resumes thrusting into her slowly savoring the feeling of her tightness around him through each delicious stroke. She is his first virgin. The fact that he is the first man to ever touch his little Okuda makes him feel possessive and proud. He finally has her after all this time wanting her. She is finally his.

She moaned as he begins to quicken his thrusts and her previous pained groans become hot pulsating pleasure filled moans. She holds onto him for dear life as he takes her on this ride of extacy. She never imagined feeling this amazing. Karma feels so good inside of her like he belongs there. When he feels her nails dig into his back and shoulders he decides to kick it up a notch and grab both her ankles forcing her legs up over her head to give him deeper access to her insides. Karma has experience so he knows exactly where to angle his cock to give her the maximum pleasure. He moans her name just as much as she is moaning his. He is plowing into her hitting that little tender spot relentlessly. She screams so much in pleasure that her throat becomes raw and sore. Each time he feels her cum he drives into her heat that much harder giving her no time to recover. When he feels himself get close he lets go of her legs and licks her nipples. For his final trick he bites down hard on her left nipple while fucking into her causing her body to go into shocked spasms. Crying out in surprise as she came even harder. This is it for Karma and he cums soon after filling her up with jet after jet of sticky hot cum groaning loudly after each. 

With both of them spent, Karma collapses on top of her hugging her close while keeping his softening cock inside of her.

"I love you Manami. I always have. You are mine now." Karma says with a happy sigh.

"I love you too Karma. " She replies smiling down at him.

He raises his head up to gaze at her lovingly before just realizing something. 

"We still have to work on that science project." He reluctantly recalls.

"Oh you're right. We should probably get started on that............after another round." Okuda suggested.

"Heh you really are my naughty girl. Maybe I should punish you for ruining my favorite shirt." Karma winks.

Okuda squeaked. 

"Wwhat you ripped my dress first?" She stuttered.

Karma chuckled. "That was a necessary casualty baby and it's not going to be the last. I'll make all your naughty fantasies reality."

Oh my what did I get myself into? Okuda thought as she gazed at the evil look on Karma's face.


End file.
